Du Quidditch et d'autres festivités
by Nikita Lann
Summary: L'appareil collé contre la rétine, Colin assista à la chute héroïque de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor dans un stroboscope d'images nettes, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux pétillants, le cœur palpitant d'inquiétude. / Colin. 8e but DdS.


**Instantané**  
Colin Crivet / Ginny Weasley / Andrew Kirke  
Tout Public  
General  
**Septième but :** Le huitième homme

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci JK !_

_Écrit pour la super communauté Dieux du Stades, dont je vous recommande la créatrice : Owlie Wood qui fais juste des fanfictions géniales sur les joueurs de Quidditch (et Dubois, surtout Dubois et Charlie) et qui a redoré le blason de Percy dans son recueil sur Percy et Pénéloppe; Bref, un classique de de ffnet. _

_Petite précision, vu que je l'ignorais, "le septième homme", c'est un terme affectueux pour supporter sportif. Voilà.  
_

_J'ai décidé de me lancer sur livejournal, aussi je me suis mise aux défis, et surtout aux personnages oubliés. Ca fait un moment, vu que tous les persos de la next gen y sont, mais je l'ai découvert récemment, je pensais qu'au moins Scorpius et Albus n'y étaient pas. Comme quoi... Braeeef. J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire. J'ai essayer d'innover. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_

* * *

_

**Du Quidditch et d'autres festivités**

**

* * *

**

**Instantané**

**

* * *

**

L'appareil photo reflétait la douce lueur de l'astre levant, tandis que son possesseur le nettoyait avec l'application maniaque d'un passionné. Colin Crivey, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent, gardait ouverts ses grands yeux marrons, ronds comme des calots - les billes qu'il préférait lorsqu'il jouait encore sur le béton de la cour de récré.

Le Gryffondor frottait avec un zèle quasi-adorateur l'objectif de l'objet qu'il préférait au monde, si bien que le monde semblait avoir disparu. Il ne restait que lui, assis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, encore vides à l'aube, pour mieux se gorger de la mysticité des lieux. Il y venait toujours très tôt - histoire de ne pas croiser Dubois et subir un interrogatoire déplaisant sur sa fonction hypothétique d'espion rémunéré par le capitaine des Serpentard. Le lever du soleil, en plus d'être magnifique vu d'ici, le baignait d'une sérénité qu'il ne connaissait nulle part ailleurs, pas même dans la tour d'astronomie alors qu'il adorait se trouver en hauteur.

Colin laissa ses pensées dériver et ses gestes ralentirent la cadence, comme freinés par un inconscient minutieux. Il n'était plus dans les tribunes, mais sur un de ces vieux balais qu'on leur fournissait à Poudlard pendant les cours de vol. Un Étoile Filante, si sa mémoire était bonne. Le vent balayait son visage de toute trace d'anxiété, l'altitude effaçait les ennuis qui l'attendaient à terre - quelques trois mètres plus bas.

Il aimait voler - pas trop haut tout de même : il aimait la hauteur quand elle ne pouvait pas le tuer - cependant, il préférait la photo, et Harry Potter.

Si Colin Crivey supportait quelque chose - quelqu'un en l'occurrence -, c'était bien Harry Potter et c'était d'ailleurs pour lui qu'il venait voir ce match. Le premier match de Quidditch auquel il assisterait de toute sa vie. A cette simple idée, son corps se mit à trembler d'expectative. Le garçonnet se promit alors une chose : il allait prendre la meilleure photo qu'on prendrait jamais sur un terrain et il la ferait dédicacer de Harry. Tout content de sa décision, il rangea son chiffon et ses produits - préférant les bonnes vieilles techniques moldues aux risques des sorts ratés ou des potions aux ingrédients expérimentaux.

Tandis qu'il se levait, à la recherche de la place idéale pour prendre son cliché, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui se hâtait vers le terrain. En reconnaissant Olivier Dubois, Colin Crivey songea qu'il chercherait plus tard et s'esquiva discrètement. Si dénicher le poste d'observation parfait impliquait de se coltiner le capitaine de Gryffondor un jour de match, alors ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Pour le moment, il n'aurait qu'à aller finir sa banderole de supporter.

**...**

Colin pénétra dans son dortoir, et couvrit le désastre d'un regard habitué. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, et un lit trônait, seul, au milieu de ce désordre, immaculé, comme protégé d'un bouclier invisible. La frontière entre le dortoir entier et cet unique lit était en fait parfaitement délimitée. Colin y tenait parce que ce lit était le sien et que son espace se devait d'être respirable. Sur la pointe des pieds, frétillant à l'idée de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un caleçon sale, il se hâta de se réfugier dans son îlot protecteur. Colin traqua le moindre mouton de poussière avant de foncer sous son matelas - sûrement le seul de tout Poudlard à ne pas cacher une araignée d'humeur aventurière - et en tira un gros rectangle de tissu. Un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres, il le déplia avec soin et admira son ouvrage un instant avant de réfléchir aux modifications qu'il allait pouvoir exécuter.

La bannière rouge n'était objectivement pas une œuvre d'art. Si Colin savait prendre de belles prises, il n'était pas le même artiste dès qu'il s'agissait d'user de ses mains : le tissu, grossièrement assemblé, traversé d'un inscription bancale "Allez Harry Potter !" dorée s'avérait même être l'inverse d'une réussite. Colin étant toutefois insensible à l'absence d'un quelconque talent de couturier dans ses gênes, il continua son immondice avec entrain.  
Il fut cependant obligé de cesser de tresser des franges à sa bannière lorsque vint l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il descendit avec l'un de ses camarades de dortoir, Andrew Kirke, qui s'était réveillé un peu trop tard.

Le garçon, maladroit et timide, se laissait toujours avaler par un Colin lancé dans un discours relatant pour une énième fois le détails du premier match de Quidditch de Harry Potter. Il ne s'en offusquait même plus et se branchait en mode off, se contentant d'acquiescer à des mots dont il connaissait déjà la teneur. Et s'il ne la connaissait pas, au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Colin monologuait, et même si Andrew adorait déjà le Quidditch, il préférait parler des équipes professionnelles et pas d'un seconde année débutant - certes doué - mais débutant tout de même - tout survivant qu'il soit. En fait, Colin avait ce don remarquable de dégoûter tout son entourage de Harry Potter. Andrew en était presque venu à regretter qu'il puisse exister et que Colin soit un jour tombé sur une de ses biographies, le condamnant à l'écouter parler à longueur de journée de sa couleur préféré, de l'exacte nuance de ses yeux ou encore de son shampoing.

Néanmoins, Colin, candidement ignorant des retombées de sa fascination, continuait à assommer Andrew d'informations multiples.

- ... quand il a soudain foncé vers le sol avant de rouler sur l'herbe et de mimer un vomissement - le première année en profita pour le mimer aussi - avant de recracher sous les yeux ébahis du stade... le _vif d'or _! Ménagea-t-il dans une exclamation qui se voulait théâtrale.

- Oh ! Fit gentiment Andrew, feignant la surprise, avant d'apercevoir un autre de ses amis et de se diriger vers lui..

Colin le fixa un instant s'éloigner avec une pointe de regret, avant de chercher parmi les têtes celle qu'il cherchait tous les matins pour aller le saluer.

**...**

Les onze heures vinrent lentement. Jamais matinée n'avait semblé si longue. Colin, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre - comme de nombreux autres -, avait suivi les nuages sombres et remarqué l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait. Un peu déçu, il songea qu'il aurait préféré un match sous le soleil auquel il avait le droit le matin même plutôt que sous un torrent de pluie qui les aveuglerait tous. Mais puisque mère nature en avait décidé ainsi...

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil à son appareil et espéra que l'averse qui s'annonçait n'abîmerait pas le précieux trésor.

Se hâtant dans le troupeau afin de trouver une bonne place d'où il pourrait prendre des clichés d'une inestimable valeur, Colin atteignit le stade parmi les premiers. Il choisit son siège avec soin et s'assit confortablement avant de déplier sa bannière. Quelques voisins se tournèrent vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Colin ! Tu vas prendre des photos ? De... de Ha... de Harry ? Demanda à sa droite Ginny Weasley, rouge comme une pivoine.

Colin hocha vivement la tête.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller là-bas, fit-elle en désignant une avancée sur les terrain, à l'ombre, mais qui constituait un emplacement de choix s'il voulait prendre de bons clichés.

Ravi, Colin remercia abondamment Ginny et se leva pour aller à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

- Tu veux bien prendre ma bannière et l'agiter ? Il faut aider Harry ! L'encourager ! S'enthousiasma-t-il avant de définitivement la laisser.

Le regard de Ginny se fit vaguement lointain, mais Colin ne le vit pas. Il courait vers son poste d'observation. Harry avant tout. Il était son fan numéro un et se devait d'agir en tant que tel.

**...**

Le cognard semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de foncer sur le garçon. Harry, acculé, ne pouvait éviter l'engin meurtrier que grâce à Fred et Georges, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser les assauts de la balle déchaînée. Comme tous les autres, plongé dans une incompréhension totale qui le rendait nerveux, Colin mitraillait le match depuis son renfoncement. Il félicita une nouvelle fois Ginny pour son choix, il était même à l'abri de la pluie dont tout le stade et les joueurs étaient pourtant victimes. Les réjouissances n'étaient pourtant pas au rendez-vous, tant la panique le prenait au corps. Ce cognard était fou. Il allait tuer à Harry Potter là où même le pire Seigneur Noir de tout les temps avait échoué...

L'appareil collé contre la rétine, Colin assista à la chute héroïque de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor dans un stroboscope d'images nettes, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux pétillants, le cœur palpitant d'inquiétude.

**...**

- Ginny ! Merci de m'avoir conseillé d'aller là-bas, c'était une idée géniale, s'exclama-t-il ravi avant de se raviser et d'adopter une posture abasourdie, plus en accord avec l'accident tout récent de Harry.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide, un peu absente.

- Tu sais comment va Harry ? La pressa-t-il soudain.

- Non, fit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

- Tu voudrais bien aller le voir pour moi ? Chuchota-t-elle alors, relevant vers lui des yeux qui auraient du se gorger d'espoir mais qui n'étaient que ténèbres.

Colin, toutefois, n'y prêta pas garde et acquiesça, enchanté.

- Tu veux que je lui transmette quelque chose ?

- Cette grappe de raisin... tu veux bien ?

Colin jeta un œil dubitatif aux fruits brillants, mais décida qu'après tout, dans cette histoire, il ne serait que le vaillant Hermès.

- Bien sûr ! On se retrouve dans la salle commune ?

- Oui oui, répondit Ginny, d'une voix basse, presque rauque, très troublante.

Puis elle s'en alla, et le laissa seul au milieu du couloir. Le Gryffondor fit quelque pas vers l'infirmerie, guilleret, avant de s'interroger sur l'énigmatique comportement de Ginny. Cette attitude qu'elle avait vis-à-vis des gens, ces absences étranges n'étaient décidément pas normales. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec elle, tout à l'heure, quand il retournerait dans la tour.

A l'instant même où il se faisait cette réflexion, un bruit alarmant, comme un glissement, se fit entendre dans son dos. Dans un geste instinctif de photographe passionné, Colin pivota, colla son œil à l'objectif, et ses mains se crispèrent sur l'appareil.

Il appuyait sur la gâchette dans un tic nerveux lorsqu'il vit deux yeux jaunes monstrueusement globuleux.

Puis ce fut le néant. Ou plutôt, ce fut comme se retrouver sur pause. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu et lui aussi.

Sur le sol, la grappe luisait un peu plus du jus des raisins déchirés.

**...**

Lorsque Colin s'éveilla, il reconnut tout de suite l'infirmerie, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il s'y était rendu. Les souvenirs revinrent très vite, dans un effet boomerang qui provoqua un douloureux mal de tête. Nébuleux, des mots s'organisèrent vaguement dans son crâne parcourut de vagues de souffrance.

- Les yeux... les yeux... le serpent... bredouilla-t-il.

- Harry l'a tué, murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Colin fut surpris de constater le visage livide de Ginny.

- Harry a tué... le serpent ?

- Tu étais pétrifié, Colin, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, comme ailleurs, déconnectée. Comme Miss Teigne. C'était un Basilic. Harry l'a tué. Celui de la Chambre des Secrets. C'est pour ça que les coqs sont morts... Harry m'a sauvée. Nous a sauvés... tous...

Colin n'avait pas encore l'esprit très clair, mais Ginny semblait véritablement perturbée, à la limite des larmes ou de la crise de nerfs.

- Ça va, Ginny ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh... oui. Ça va.

Le garçon décida de lui faire confiance et se redressa - difficilement. Il prit parti de la situation et préféra remettre à plus tard ces histoires de Basilic et ces babillages à propos de la Chambre des Secrets, il savait qu'on lui expliquerait bien assez vite. Pour le moment, l'heure était grave. Il y avait plus important dont se préoccuper.

- Dis Ginny... où sont mes photos ? Et mon appareil ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il avait des autographes à amasser, afin de contenter les membres du fan-club, et ses prises à récupérer afin de les faire dédicacer, plonger le tout dans la potion qui permettait de faire bouger les clichés... en bref, pas le temps d'attendre sur un lit de l'infirmerie alors qu'il allait bien.

Colin, avant tout, était le supporter numéro un de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_... Vous en pensez quoi ? *mains crispées sur le bord de son ordi en se demandant quel sera le jugement*_


End file.
